At Dawn
by ame to ai
Summary: Inu Yasha sendiri pun tak tahu entah sejak kapan misi yang ia lakukan tuk memastikan keselamatan gadis itu menjadi sebuah ritual. OS. HBD to Inu Yasha!


Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything. Semua kekaguman ditunjukan untuk kecermelangan yang dimiliki Rumiko Takahashi.

A/n: HBD Inuyasha, yang ke 538(?)^^

* * *

Hitam telah berubah menjadi biru gelap, segaris tipis cahaya jingga sudah menerangi ufuk Timur saat Inu Yasha membuka mata. Sang _hanyou_ menegakkan tubuh, dan melompat cepat dari dahan tempatnya menghabiskan malam. Bunyi daun kering dan ranting yang terinjaklah yang terdengar kala kaki tanpa alasnya berlari cepat di atas tanah. Semudah menarik nafas, tak perlu berpikir, semudah itulah Inu Yasha menyusuri hutan yang dinamakan dengan namanya.

Seiring dengan kecepatan yang ditempuhnya, helaian indah berwarna silver, dan lengan _haori_ yang ia kenakan berkibar. Berlari di antara jejeran pepohonan adalah keahliannya, sesuatu yang disukainya. Sejak kecil, hutan menjadi rumahnya, tempat berlindungnya, juga arena pertarungannya. Di hutan, walau ia masih harus menghadapi beberapa _youkai_ bodoh, ia dapat terlepas dari perlakuan kecil namun menjatuhkan mental dari manusia terhadap dirinya.

Waktu memang terus bergulir, ratusan tahun lamanya ia telah hidup, tapi manusia tetaplah sama. Ketakutan, kecurigaan, dan tatapan penuh penghinaan selalu mereka hadiahkan untuknya.

Tapi hal itu tak berlaku pada satu gadis tertentu. Gadis yang seakan tak mengenal stigma terhadap hal apapun.

Sumur tua kering telah masuk ke dalam area penglihatannya. Inu Yasha mempercepat larinya, gurat wajahnya kuat oleh tekad, ia sedang dalam misi. Masih berjarak beberapa kaki jauhnya, laki-laki itu melompat, kemudian masuk ke dasar sumur. Cahaya biru melingkupi saat tanah di jejaknya, kelegaan datang bersamaan dengan tarikan aneh yang ia rasakan. Sumur keramat itu masih berbaik hati mengantarkannya ke masa di mana Kagome berada. Sedetik kemudian, penciumannya diserbu oleh bau lapuk kayu tua, dan asap pahit dari kejauhan.

Ia sudah berada di zaman modern.

Manusia setengah siluman itu melompat dari sumur, menggeser pintu ruangan kecil tempat sumur itu berada, dan menutup pintu itu lagi dengan lembut, sebelum berlari secepat kilat lalu melompat ke atap dekat salah satu jendela. Dengan sangat hati-hati, Inu Yasha membuka jendela dan menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar. Harum khas yang familiar menyerbu inderanya, aroma yang menentramkan hatinya, wangi alami yang disukainya.

Lama ditatapnya gadis yang sedang tertidur miring membelakangi tembok itu. Satu langkah diambil Inu Yasha. Mahkota kelam yang indah tersebar di atas selimut berwarna merah muda. Kaki yang lain mengikuti. Wajah sang gadis terlihat damai. Laki-laki itu semakin mendekat. Bulu mata tebal itu melengkung, membentuk bulan sabit. Jaraknya tinggal setapak. Sepasang kelopak indah kemerahan yang terlihat lentur dan halus melengkapi seluruh kecantikan yang dimiliki Kagome.

Entah sejak kapan misi yang ia lakukan tuk memastikan keselamatan gadis itu menjadi sebuah ritual. Ritual yang membuat ia semangat dalam menjalani hari 'tuk memburu Naraku, mencari ratusan pecahan _Shikon no Tama_ yang tersebar, dan menghadapi berbagai macam aral yang merintang. Seberat apapun kesulitan yang menghadang, ia yakin dapat melewatinya.

Apapun yang terjadi hanyalah anugerah bila dengan itu ia dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama gadis aneh, kikuk, pemarah, cengeng, namun penyayang. Karena, Kagome telah memberikan sesuatu yang tak pernah diberikan oleh orang lain. Kesetaraan dan penerimaan. Kagome menerima dirinya seutuhnya, dan tulus berteman dengannya.

Untuk _hanyou_ sepertinya, memiliki teman seperti Kagome adalah sebuah keajaiban yang patut disyukuri.

Untuk saat ini, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Bola mata yang tertutup milik gadis Higurashi itu bergerak-gerak kecil, Inu Yasha tertarik dari lamunannya. Langit kian terang, sinar mentari pagi mulai merayap di balik celah jendela. Sudah waktunya ia pergi. Inu Yasha keluar dari kamar Kagome dengan cara yang sama, diam-diam, menyelinap tanpa suara. Secepat mungkin ia kembali era feudal, lalu bertengger di pohon favoritnya.

Sang _hanyou_ setengah berbaring, kedua tangannya saling-silang di bawah kepalanya, satu kaki bertumpu di atas yang lainnya. Sebuah rencana tergambar di kepalanya. Senja nanti ia 'kan kembali lagi ke masa depan, menagih janji, dan mereka kembali ke era feudal _bersama.  
_

Entah mengapa, kata terakhir membuat lekuk senyum indah terpahat di wajah tampan Inu Yasha.

~Fin~

* * *

Words count: 600.


End file.
